In the related art, there is an image forming apparatus including a human sensing function for detecting a user and an operation identification function for identifying a user's operation performed on an operation panel. In such an image forming apparatus, it is necessary to separately provide a sensor for realizing the human sensing function and a sensor for realizing the operation identification function.